yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving at Santa's Workshop/Meeting Santa Claus and his wife
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends came to Santa Claus' Workshop in Princess Yuna Saves Christmas. Meanwhile, the search party began the search for Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: (with her winter gear on) Yuna and her friends are out there somewhere, where could they be? Princess Solarna: We'll find them, Mom. Princess Luna: Good thing that Misako is watching over my little baby colt. Hiro: It's going to be alright, Luna. Princess Bubblegum: Let’s keep going. P.J.: Come on, Stygian. We gotta keep going Stygian: It's hard to keep up with all this snow. Princess Sharon: Everyone, Everypony, Every Creature, look! Finn the Human: We’re at Yeti Village! When investigated, the Yetis came out as they greeted them. Yeti Snowman: What? Did I forget the welcome mat? Princess Cadance: We're looking for Princess Yuna and her friends. Darkwing Duck: Have you seen them? Lightning McQueen: We thought they came by. Yeti Snowman: Yeah, (pointing the direction) they went that way. Dorgle: Migo, Meechee, and their friends just joined them, you can’t miss it. The Stonekeeper: They were just on their way to Santa’s workshop. Launchpad McQuack: Thanks, Mr. Stonekeeper! The Stonekeeper: Anytime, good luck. Slime Princess: Thank you all so much. With that, they continued their search party for Yuna and her friends. Back with Yuna and her friends, they ride on a mail truck as it came to the Santa's Workshop. Princess Jubilee: How close are we? I'm starving, if only we have any sugar plum pie. Princess Yuna: What do you think, would we stop here? Dipper Pines: Yes! Princess Yuna: Alrighty! (as they all got off) Well, here we are. RobotBoy: Santa’s workshop. Apple Bloom (Human): Look at all those candy canes. Just as they came to the front door, Yuna knocked on the door. Gosalyn Mallard: Santa always brings joy the children, I'm sure he'll believe us. Princess Twila: Me too. Santa Claus: (opens the door) Yes? Princess Yuna: Santa? Mrs. Claus? Mrs. Claus: You must be Princess Yuna, we heard quite a lot from you and your friends. Mabel Pines: You got that right, Mrs. C. Tommy Turnbull: Yep. Santa Claus: Come on in, make yourselves comfortable. Portal Glow: Thank you, Santa, that's so kind of you. Mrs. Claus: My husband kept you all on his nice list ever since you saved the universe many times before. Lisa Simpson: Yes, it's true. Just as Yuna took a look inside, she was amazed to see everything. Princess Yuna: Wow! Look at this place! Your workshop is so cool, Santa! Santa Claus: I'm glad you liked it, Yuna. How would you all like a tour around my home? Princess Skyla: Yes please, Santa. Elf #1: If you follow me, I'll show you where we make all the toys, wrap the gifts, and keep Santa's reindeer. Dipper Pines: Okay. Mabel Pines: Sounds good to me. Soon, the Christmas elves showed them around Santa's workshop and introduced them to his Reindeer, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Dixon, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Lenny: Hello, I'm Lenny, one of the reindeers in Equestria's North Pole. Princess Yuna: Are you one of the Gift Givers of the Grove? Lenny: I'm and orphan actually, Alice adopted me after she, Bori, and Aurora took me in. Snowdrop: It's nice to meet you, Lenny. What brings you to this North Pole? Mac: Yeah, we don’t remember seeing you before. Cheesy Cracker: What are you doing here? Lenny: My mom sent me here to help Santa out every Christmas after helping my family every Hearth's Warming. Nyx: Cool. Princess Twila: This is an amazing Christmas! So, Lenny told his new friends everything about how be worked at two jobs during the holidays. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225